Letter to him
by DreamxImagination
Summary: Le résumé d'un amour détruit par la maladie. Damon Salvatore x Caroline Forbes. OS - terminée.


**Letter** **to him**

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement parce que je ne suis plus auprès de toi. Tu dois sûrement te demandé pourquoi, pourquoi je suis parti sans un mot, ne laissant qu'une photo de nous. Je t'ai quitté la veille après une dispute que j'avais orchestré de toute pièce, je souhaitais te blesser, te blessé juste assez pour que tu me détestes et que tu ne cherches jamais à me retrouver. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement que j'ai réussis. Je suis désolé, trois simples mots que j'aurais préférés te dire de vive voix. Tu allais me le demandé.. Ce soir-là, je savais pertinemment que tu allais me demander de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, une vie simple comme nous, remplis d'amour et de cris d'enfants. Je l'avais imaginé tant de fois cette demande, sur la plage dans notre petit coin près d'un feux de bois, ou encore plus simplement après que tu m'aies fait l'amour, à ce moment après l'orgasme et juste avant la béatitude, j'aurais dit oui, j'aurais hurlé oui au monde entier juste en le murmurant à ton oreille, parce que mon monde, c'était toi. Je suis malade, enfin je l'étais. Un cancer, incurable, le genre de maladie qui te détruit à petit feu et je ne t'aurais jamais imposé cela, ce n'était pas nous. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais déjà que tu serais resté, que tu m'aurais aidé mais à quoi bon, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me vois de cette manière, sans cheveux, faible, malade. Alors je suis désolé d'avoir brisé notre promesse, celle de ne jamais nous mentir. J'imagine bien ta vie, avec une brune plutôt simple, tout l'inverse de moi parce que je sais que tu me détestes. J'espère que tu as de beaux enfants, j'imagine déjà un petit brun au yeux bleu océan, ceux même dans lesquels j'aimais me noyer. Ne t'en veux pas, tout est de ma faute, comment aurais-tu pu imaginé cela ? Tu m'as souvent dit que j'étais une bonne actrice quand je réussissais à nous obtenir des glaces auprès de mon père après le repas, la preuve est là. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté tu sais, je suis la brise du vent qui effleure chaque jour ton visage, cette petite poussière qui vole dans la maison lorsque les fenêtre sont fermés, je suis cette petite braise qui saute de la cheminée pour se rapprocher de toi, je suis là. Je t'aime mon amour, d'un côté comme de l'autre, la glace et le feu, toi et moi à jamais. Je t'imagine sur ton fauteuil préféré, un verre de bourbon a la main et cette lettre dans l'autre, tes petits enfants dorment à l'étage ainsi que ta femme, j'imagine cette unique larme qui coule sur ton visage, signe de notre ancienne amour. Pardonne-moi mon amour, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. On se retrouveras Damon, je te le promets.

Caroline.

-Je fermais les yeux, mon verre de bourbon a la main en essuyant cette larme d'un revers de la main. Ma main se refermait inconsciemment sur le papier désormais froissé, fermant les yeux imaginant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'ouvrais les yeux pour les posés sur les différents cadres posés sur la cheminé, mon mariage, la naissance de mes enfants, mes petits-enfants. Une braise s'échappa de la chemine comme un signe de sa présence. Comment as-tu pu lui hurlais-je en jetant mon verre contre le mur avant de m'effondré sur le parquet vernis. Je n'avais rien vue, aucun signe, j'avais pourtant vue ce que la maladie avait fait à ta mère, j'aurais dû voir les signes, j'aurais du la voir. Aveuglé par ma colère, je n'avais rien vue, je n'avais pas vue que l'amour de ma vie partait un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai eu une belle vie, remplis d'amour et de sourire, sourire qui lui était à l'époque destiné. J'attrapais une bouteille de bourbon ainsi que la boite de médicament qui trainait dans le placard de la cuisine. Je m'installais confortablement dans mon fauteuil en versant le liquide ambré dans le verre. Je soufflais avant d'ingurgiter les pilules blanches tout en sirotant mon alcool préféré. Je relevais les yeux vers la cheminée, murmurant pour la dernière fois.. "J'arrive mon amour."

Note de l'auteur ; Tellement d'année depuis mon dernier passage ici et je m'en excuse. J'ai perdu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de trop cher a mon cœur et qui m'a coupé toute envie d'écrire. Les idées reviennent doucement, me permettant de me replongé dans ce monde que j'aime tant. Voilà un petit truc que j'ai écris aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre sans prétention. J'espère être de nouveau capable d'écrire! Je me suis cependant plongé dans un autre univers, celui des vidéos. Cette histoire est le fruit d'une vidéo que j'ai publié hier. Ma chaîne est "SweetDreams", vous pouvez trouvé la vidéo de cette histoire avec "/watch?v=JRkbUzyqlbA" juste après youtube. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite histoire sur Caroline forbes de vampire diaries dont je suis la plus grande fan, et de damon salvatore ! Xx


End file.
